


Palabra de Caballero.

by caroli



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caroli/pseuds/caroli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brillan sobre Camelot los últimos rayos de sol y la noche se pinta con lujuria. En las afueras del castillo, Merlin espera a Percival para un encuentro placentero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palabra de Caballero.

**Author's Note:**

> • Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.  
> • La idea surgió de un gifset en tumblr y tuve la necesidad de escribirlo. No había considerado la idea de ellos dos antes de esto.  
> ¡Espero que les guste!

Dos cosas provocaban que a Merlin le ardiera el cuerpo de adrenalina, el uso de magia y los días que se escabullía para encontrarse con Percival.

Tras oficializar un tratado de paz y repartición de tierras, la jornada acabó con la despedida de los Reyes y Reinas vecinos. Merlin acompañó a Arthur a sus aposentos.

-¿Se le ofrece algo más, Sire?-

-No, Merlin, gracias—Un segundo- su sirviente rechinó los dientes- ¿Qué es esa cara?

-¿Qué cara, mi señor?

-Algo sucede, ¿qué es?- le sonrió cómplice. Acostumbraba incomodarlo cuando estaban solos y hoy Arthur estaba de buen humor.

-Llevas esa expresión idiota de nuevo, me pone nervioso.

-¿Habiendo acabado con la rivalidad entre reinos esta misma mañana, mi señor? Me parece que es un poco pronto.

-Ya, ya, no te pongas inteligente. Puedes irte.

Hizo una reverencia y su figura se perdió tras la puerta. Se asomó por uno de los ventanales en el corredor y espió al grupo de caballeros rondando el jardín principal. No había señales de Percival.

Aceleró el paso. No muy lejos del mercado central, conocía un atajo hacia el interior del bosque. Pasaba desapercibido y al mezclarse entre la multitud impedía que lo reconocieran. Era un cuidado necesario, de lo contrario al Rey le llegaba el rumor que pasaba sus tardes en la taberna.

La inclinación del terreno lo agitó, no quería llegar tarde. Pronto las campanadas que anunciaban el fin del día en Camelot se oyeron lejanas, la luz perdía su camino entre la copa de los árboles.  Cruzó la última posada rentada por una familia de campesinos y se detuvo en el límite al campo abierto. Miró a su alrededor, estaba solo.  Susurró el nombre de Percival un par de veces, no hubo respuesta. Esperó apoyado y con los brazos cruzados, la vista fija en el cielo nocturno.  Al recordar por qué estaba ahí y no cenando con Gaius un buen plato de sopa caliente soltó una risa. No hacía mucho habían comenzado sus encuentros con el caballero, aunque todos se sentían como el primero. Era excitante.

Tras relajarse unos instantes, oyó un crujido detrás de él. Al girar, la hoja de una espada rozó su mejilla. Quedó petrificado.

-¿Apreciando la vista?- preguntó alguien. Hizo un rápido intento por escapar y un brazo lo tomó por el cuello. Enseguida reconoció su aroma… y su voz.

-Percival.

-¿Acaso no te enseñé a no bajar la guardia?

Merlin buscó su nuca, la barba le hacía cosquillas. Parecía más alto de lo que era. Se tambalearon hacia adelante y  volteó para enfrentarlo. Se había quitado la armadura.

Tomó su bulto por sorpresa y la espada cayó al suelo

– Entre otras cosas- contestó excitado.

\- Te hice esperar demasiado- escondió su rostro cerca de su oído- así es más interesante.

Si la temperatura había disminuido, Merlin sintió todo lo contrario. Frotó su palma sobre la tela y dejó que lo mirara unos instantes. Acorraló su cuerpo contra un árbol y empezaron a besarse. Merlin disfrutaba ver la rapidez con la que el Percival perdía el control. Sus dedos se hundieron en  su cuero cabelludo, lo atrajo hacia él revelando su firme erección.  Pero Merlin se apartó de repente.

-¿Qué haces?

-Ahora te toca esperar a ti- sus ojos se encendieron al ver lo que lo esperaba bajo  el pantalón. Moría por probarlo. Desde su primer encuentro, Merlin fantaseaba con los distintos escenarios. Ser tomado por atrás en el corredor, hacerle el amor en la misma cama que el Rey, oír el eco de sus gemidos en el gran comedor. Tenía un talento para ello.

-No—negó con la cabeza- No otro de tus jueguitos- se adelantó unos pasos—Hoy mando yo.

Merlin sonrió victorioso antes de que Percival le devorara la boca. Sus manos, que parecían más, recorrieron su espalda y bajaron a su trasero.

-Te dije que no debías bajar la guardia, ¿quieres ver lo que pasa?- acabó por despojarse de sus prendas y estrellando sus cuerpos nuevamente contra la madera tomó a Merlin del pelo.

Percival, que entre las sombras se volvió una bestia hambrienta, se arrodilló y forzó su pene dentro de su boca. La espontaneidad del caballero resumió la carrera de Merlin al orgasmo. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle, Percival empuñó su miembro y aceleró el ritmo. Sus gemidos y gruñidos emitieron vibraciones que hicieron que Merlin gritara de placer. Movió sus caderas hasta enterrarse dentro de su boca. Enterró las uñas sobre el tronco y antes de que pudiera hacer algo estuvo de espaldas inclinado y separando las piernas. Sintió a Percival penetrarlo una y otra vez. Al borde de acabar, ambos empezaron a jadear y él tomó su miembro una vez más.  El final fue explosivo.

Para sorpresa del mago, que acostumbraba hombres fuertes y dominantes, sintió el pecho del caballero sobre su espalda. Lo rodeó con ambos brazos y dejó varios besos sobre sus hombros. Su cuerpo se estremeció y se sintió indefenso…¿indefenso? ¿Después de semejante actuación? No, no era eso.

-¿Cómo estuve?- preguntó Percival  acariciando su estómago, paseando por sus brazos y cintura.  Merlin estaba confundido.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mi forma de actuar… Es lo que te excita,  ¿o no?—Perdón si fui muy duro. Tengo mucho que aprender.

-¿Aprender? ¿Sugieres que nosotros…?

-No, pero me lo preguntaba- sonrió avergonzado- Me gustas, Merlin.

-  A muchos les gusto.

\- ¿Y a ellos también los esperas aquí en las afueras del castillo, solo y congelándote?- preguntó viéndolo a los ojos.

La pregunta lo acorraló. Su silencio no hizo más que delatarlo. No era miedo lo que sentía, sino calor. Una sensación sorprendentemente agradable que le recorrió el cuerpo.

\- Creo que tu cara en este momento es la mayor satisfacción de la noche.

-Eso lo discutiremos mañana.

-¿Mañana?- sonrió Percival- ¿Piensas plantar a otro de tus caballeros?

-No hay otros—acarició su rostro— Lo prometo.

 

**FIN**


End file.
